Mark of Athena
by grover'sgirl1422
Summary: The meeting of two journeys groups and the secrets of both


**The prophecy of Athena**

Annabeth-

You would think putting the whole camp on a flying boat to San Francisco would be noticible but not once did anyone even bother to look but I always wondered what the humans saw when they looked at a monster or a flying boat in this case . Jason and I stood at the side of the Argo II both ready to jump until Piper pulled us back.

"Do you really want to get yourselves killed before seeing camp Jupiter and you must want to see Percy before you die falling" Piper said in a resonable tone.

I agreed but when you haven't seen your best friend (and a little more) for as long as I lost Percy... well if you died with him at your side it would definitely be worth it.

The whole way to camp Jupiter I felt like I was being watched by a monster or even worse… Gaea. But it is hard not to be seen by the earth. For the past eight months I tried as hard as I could to hope I could find Percy and now all I hope is that Percy remembered me as his girlfriend. I had been talking to Piper lately but that didn't really help, I told me how when Jason appeared on the bus I remembered a history of them that didn't actually happen. I had to start over as friends and to Jason, Piper is still just a friend but he seems to stutter when he talks about Reyna the praetor. I couldn't let that happen where he just forgot about me.

They heard a command "This is your commander speaking" he said " alway wanted to say that." he mumbled under his breath "we will be landing in approximately two and a half minutes where they will be waiting according to Jason Grace." Leo said.

Two and a half minutes passed slowly I questioning whether or not I should stay on the Argo II or walk with them to the middle of the camp. I decided not to be afraid and talked with Jason about the camp the rest of the time. They landed just in time it seemed that there were a couple of campers that didn't like the Idea of Greeks in their camp and there seemed to be more coming. It was led by a skinny man wearing a toga in one hand carrying a knife and in the other carrying a stuffed animal of a little seahorse. I would have told him that it was funny looking but I was to busy laughing at him.

Everyone piled off the Argo II and it was lucky they had more Greek campers than the angry roman campers because the romans are the more aggressive demigods and it's hard enough fighting with a teenager holding a stuffed animal and a knife. They started fighting and they figured out romans are more aggressive but they are not stronger than any Greeks. They figured that out in the first ten minutes of fighting them and then they started walking over to the rest of the camp. It wasn't a long walk but more angry romans came from every direction until we heard cheers and all the roman campers ran lifted up Jason and yelled "Jason, Jason ,Jason" . I looked around and found Grover and Thalia they all saw Percy looking in their direction with a look of excitement in his eyes from that I knew he remembered me and hopefully never forgot. They had to push through the crowd for a long time but it just made it all the more anticipated. Right before I reached Percy I noticed there was a girl leaning on his shoulder, I looked familiar from Circe's island on their second adventure but I had a sister with her. Did I mistake that a look of guilt for a look of excitement or was I mistaking our relationship as just friends the whole time. Annabeth walk away and joined Piper, Jason and Leo. They were talking to a Chinese person and his girlfriend their names were Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque they were the ones that went on the quest with Percy.

"Do you know anything about Percy and the girl beside him like are they dating or something?." I asked.

"No there not together just they would be probably but he already has a girlfriend named Annabelle or something but that was the only thing he remembered when he lost his memory he was waiting for her but when he got elected as praetor Reyna and him had to start maintaining a picture. But I guess Annabelle has some competition." Frank said in a curios voice. "Why do you care?"

"Oh well it's Annabeth and that girl is me, it's nice to meet you though." I said.

"well your lucky to have a guy like Percy." a voice came up behind me.

It was Reyna the praetor. Me and Piper gave her an evil stare down. Who's boyfriend isn't she trying to steal I thought to myself. I walked up to Percy and hugged him as tight as I could hug as I tried to push him away from Reyna. Reyna got the picture and understood to move back, I stood beside Leo.

"I don't mean to take you away from Percy in the first couple of minutes but I need to talk to you alone." Hazel said in a guilty voice.

"Oh that's fine Hazel." I said even though it wasn't as easy as it looked.

Jason left to see the camp then Leo and Piper followed. Percy went and Thalia and Grover followed close behind. Even though I didn't like Reyna I didn't want to leave her alone so me and Hazel waited with her.

It took a long time but one person finally came and asked if they had to tolerate the greeks for much longer and I was getting mad.


End file.
